Love is music, set to your rhythm
by Demonic-Angel-Kamui
Summary: The band Sharingan has caught the interest of one of the largest companies in the world. But what is the company to do when Sharingan is known to say no to any and all offers? Thats easy! Use the right bait...Set in an AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I did, I do not. I repeat, DO NOT own Naruto or any of its smexy characters.

Okay...This is my very first Naruto fanfic. It is also my very first Yaoi fanfic. I was really nervous about uploading it, but with some much needed pushing, I finally did it. So please enjoy!

**Love is music, set to your rhythm**

**Chapter 1**

Curious blue eyes stared at their surroundings through thick black sunglasses. The room was draped in darkness. Colorful strobe lights lite up the room, making visible all the clubbers that were currently "rocking out" to the current rock band playing their music. The stage was lite by stage lights, waving back and forth over the band members. The shaded eyes looked onto the stage and observed the band that had been announced at Sharingan.

"What can I get you?" Came the voice of a female bartender. The owner of the eyes cocked their head back and stared at the women who appeared two years too young to be working this job. He turned around completely in his chair and smiled at the girl, who couldn't help but blush.

"What would you recommend?" he asked in a smooth, slick voice.

"Depends on if you want to get drunk. But seeing as though Sharingan is playing, you may just want to stay sober." She said offering her bit of advice.

"And why might that be?" he asked folding his perfectly smooth, tan hands in the bar.

"You must be a newbie here if you haven't heard of Sharingan. They're currently our top band. They've been playing here for sometime and seem to always draw a bigger crowd every time they play. Males and females alike find it hard to resist their music and their charm." She informed him while retrieving someone else's order.

He ordered a small martini and waited till she was done so he could listen to whatever else she had to say. When the bar slowed down, she moved beside him behind the bar and rested her arms on the other side of his.

"You seem to know a lot about them." He spoke looking at her out of the corner of his eye while sipping his martini.

"I do. I've worked here before they even showed up. When they did the boss gave them a chance and the clubbers feel in love the first time they performed. I don't completely understand why, but to me it's like their music draws you into another world, the one they create. People began telling others and pretty soon this place was booming with business. People came from all over town to listen to Sharingan and just hand out. Speaking of which, what brings you here stranger?" She asked him looking at him just as one of the lights illuminated his already sparkling blonde hair. She was awestruck just by the sheer beauty his body and hair gave him. She was more than sure if he removed the sunglasses that he'd be as big of a hit as Sharingan's lead singer. Chuckling, he downed the rest of his drink before standing. He looked the girl and smiled.

"Me? I was simply here for a good drink and beautiful company." he told her walking away. She watched his form until an order was shouted at her and she had to return to her job. The first chance got, she scanned the crowd for that unnaturally real blonde hair and saw no trace of it.

Rubbing his onyx black eyes, a man in a huge black chair looked over the files that had been presented to him early that morning. 'So, this is the band that seems to be gaining so much stardom' He thought flipping through the files. 'According to this report, they've turned down all offers for a contract, even from big time companies...So, how do you reel in a fish whose not biting?' He pondered slumping back into his chair. Smirking, he touched a button on his office phone.

"What can I do for you Itachi-sama?" Came the voice of a female employee.

"I need you to send Uzumaki up." He told her.

"Right. He's on his way." She told him before hanging up. Itachi sat back in his chair and waited for the arrival of his favorite blonde.

Uzumaki knocked on the door to Itachi's office with files in his hand. "Come in." Came Itachi's soft velvet voice. He stepped inside and moved to stand beside him at the desk.

"You rang Uchiha-san?" Uzumaki teased throwing the files down in front of Itachi. Itachi responded by grabbing his arm and pulling him into his lap.

Nuzzling his neck, Itachi whispered in his ear, "I need a favor Na-Ru-To." He broke the boys name into syllables.

"I figured as much. And I know what you want and I'm not doing it." Naruto told him crossing his arms like a child.

"But you're the only one that can handle this job." Itachi whined sneaking his hand up the blonde's shirt.

Naruto turned his deep sky blue eyes to stare into Itachi's cold onyx ones. "I'm not doing it. I'll give you all the information I've collected on the band members, but I am not getting them to sign with us." He said before he moaned. Itachi's hand had crept into his black pants and stroked his member through his boxers.

"For now I'll settle on the information, but you will do it." he told him more than positive as he continued to stroke him. 'It's at times like this I wish they had never invented boxers' He thought to himself as Naruto forcefully removed his hand and readjusted himself so he was sitting properly on Itachi's lap.

"The first one is Shikamaru Naru a.k.a. 'The cute genius' according to his fan club member's. He's eighteen, a senior in high school with straight A's. From what I was able to discover he's a computer genius whose helped countless companies with problems and different programs. He's also the second guitarist and the pianist for Sharingan." Naruto said showing Itachi a photo of a boy with black hair piled on top of his head and dark brown lazy looking eyes. Naruto pulled out another packet of information with a picture.

"This one's Neji Hyuuga a.k.a 'The rich hottie' according to his fan club members. Also eighteen, a senior in high school and straight A student. As I'm sure you noticed, he's also the heir to the whole Hyuuga industry. Why he spends his time playing drummer for a band I'll never understand." He put the photo of a boy with long black hair and light opal eyes with no visible pupil next to the one of Shikamaru..

"This one here is Gaara Sabaka a.k.a 'The sex god' according to basically everyone I asked. He's seventeen, also a senior and straight A student, though he rarely shows up to half his classes. I did a little digging into his past and discovered that he was suppose to be the heir to all of Sabaku inc. Apparently, he could care less about the company and left it in the hands of his older brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari. He moved here to Okinawa about three years back. He's the lead guitarist for the band."

Itachi took the photo from Naruto's perfectly tanned hands to stare at it. He could see why people called him a sex god. He had flaming red hair and sea foam green eyes. Not to mention his body just seemed to scream sex. His skin was very pale and eyebrows basically nonexistent.

Itachi snapped out of la-la-land when Naruto pulled out to photo of the last band member. This boy had raven black hair and onyx black eyes, much like Itachi's own appearance. His skin was pale though not as pale as Gaara's. His figure was more feminine than that of the rest of the band, but not nearly as feminine as Naruto's figure.

"It seems you find that one as interesting as I did. He looks a lot like you. His name is Sasuke Hatake a.k.a 'The pretty boy'. He's seventeen, also a senior in high school and a straight A student. While going through his background I found some juicy information. Hatake isn't his real last name. He was adopted by a man named Kakashi Hatake at the age of six. It seems his parents were murdered and that's the only thing he remembers from his past. The police were never able to discover out Sasuke's real name because his parents bodies were unidentifiable and all records of him and his family seemingly disappeared. Nothing else in his past struck my fancy after that so I left the rest alone. Nowadays, he seems fine with being Sasuke Hatake, lead singer of Sharingan." Naruto finished his report and leaned against Itachi, playing with his long black hair.

"Lets make a deal shall we Naruto? I'll give you the information I know your just dying to know and you get them to sign a contract with us." Itachi said looking down at him.

**TBC...**

So, what'd ya think? Is it bad? Good? Please review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto...Sighs But if I did, it'd more than likely end up a yaoi, Sakura would be killed and Rock Lee would be hotter...

** Warnings: **Of course Yaoi, but not in this chapter... I'm not sure when I'm going to put any lemon in, but I know it's in here! OH! And there may be some OOC... Not to mention I make Naruto a genius.

HI AGAIN! Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed! It made me feel really special! I decided to updaye before the holidays because I have no idea when I'll be able to have time to just sit and write... Anyways! Here's the next chappie! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Love is music, set to your rhythm**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It was only his first day of school and already Naruto Uzumaki was bored out of his mind. He had sat through three classes already, learning things he'd already finished. Naruto Uzumaki was a young genius who had finished high school at the tender age of fourteen and college at the age of sixteen, only one year ago.

He had decided the day before Itachi had enrolled him into the school that he would try and enjoy it, meaning that he would act like an idiot and rarely hand in his homework. So far, he was true to his word but he had forgot to factor in sitting through classes, being bored out of his mind! Sighing, he tuned the teacher out and looked over his schedule. 'Okay, next I have a free period, thank you god. After that I have lunch, then human psychology, followed by economics and finally music. I really hate you right now Itachi. From your silky black hair to your well toned, experienced body! Just for putting me through this, you're not getting another day of sex for the rest of the school year.' (Back in his office Itachi sneezed and feels a cold chill in the air). Naruto nodded his head, agreeing with his own declaration.

"Mister Uzumaki, would you please answer the question." the teachers voice broke through Naruto's thoughts. He stared at the teacher with his perfect "blank" look and mentally smirked when she sighed and moved one to another student.

* * *

-x-x- On the roof during free period -x-x-

* * *

For his free period, Gaara Sabaku had decided to hide out on the roof. His obsessive fan club members had figured out his schedule and seemed to show up every where he went. Finally fed up with it, he had made his way to the roof unnoticed. He lay on the other side of the building that sat on top of the roof, connecting it with the rest of the school, so he wouldn't be seen by anyone who happened to wander to the roof.

He was half asleep when he heard the door creak open and footsteps. Peeking around the corner, he was greeted by a feminine figure leaning against the railing that surrounded the school's roof. Had he not gotten a good look, he would have assumed it was Sasuke, but the boy that had become one of his closest friends did not have sparkling blonde hair.

He sat there, staring as the person removed thick dorky glasses to reveal surprisingly deep blue eyes. Before he knew what he was doing, Gaara had stood and made his way to stand behind the person. Startled, the person dropped their glasses and whipped around to face him. Gaara wasn't as taken back as he thought he would be when the person turned out to be a boy.

'If I'm not mistaken, this must be the new kid Naruto Uzumaki or something like that' he thought staring into the surprised blue eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know anyone else was up here!" Naruto squeaked, though inside he wasn't really all that surprised. He had watched all of Sharingan's members the week before he started and analyzed their movements. He had a pretty good idea of where they would be, when they would be there and with who. Both he and Itachi figured it was best to try and win one band member over at a time. 'This one is Gaara. The least social one of the group, not to mention the quietest. From what I know he comes here every time he wants to either clear his head or get away from fans.' He thought while waiting for Gaara to respond.

When he got no response, he bent and picked up his glasses, shoving them back onto his face. "So, I'm Naruto. I just transferred here today." He said trying to strike up a conversation.

Gaara simply 'hn'ed and leaned against the railing facing Naruto. His eyes wandered all over his body as if Gaara were trying to analyze him. 'Good luck' Naruto thought while pretending to fidget uncomfortably.

"Gaara." came the red heads reply. Naruto beamed when Gaara actually spoke. Even though is was only his name, it meant that Naruto was getting somewhere.

"It's nice to meet you Gaara!" Exclaimed Naruto with forced enthusiasm. Though is was false, Naruto had mastered concealing things and could make even the most obvious of lies sound true.

Again, Gaara 'hn'ed and turned around. He made his way back to where he'd originally come from and lay down. Not taking the hint, the blonde boy followed him like a lost pup and sat next to him.

"So-, what is there to do around this town? I mean, are there any hot spots or tourist attractions?" Questioned Naruto.

Slightly annoyed with the unwanted companion, Gaara gave in and decided to be less anti-social and answer his question hoping it'd make the boy leave. "There are a lot of them. Wander around town and I'm sure you'll find one. And as for tourist attractions, that'd be the club known as 'Suna'. It's where Sharingan plays."

Gaara could see the question mark form over the boys head as he finished. Naruto grabbed his chin as if in deep thought then slammed his fist into his open palm.

"Oh yeah! Sharingan! Now I remember! That's the band that all the girls are talking about!" He said as if he's just figured out the answer to a million dollar question.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Gaara instead closed them and pretended the blonde was not there. Unfortunately, fate was not smiling on him and was instead, stabbing him in the back. For the rest of both their free periods, Naruto chatted the red heads ear off and only stopped when he needed some air. When the bell finally rang, Gaara was so thankful, if he hadn't been Gaara he would be doing a happy dance.

Naruto was more than happy the period was over. His throat was dry from talking more than he normally does and he desperately needed a drink. "So, Gaara, what do you have now?" he asked trying to keep up his over friendly, idiotic look.

"Lunch." Was Gaara's one word answer. He was famous for them no matter what the case. Whether it was answering questions, expressing himself (Which he didn't do often) or putting in his two cent, he usually only gave one word and that said it all.

'NOOOO!' Naruto thought while seeming to beam on the outside. "Cool, so do I. Um, Gaara? Do you think I could maybe sit with you? I mean, I'm new and I don't have any friends yet and I hate being alone." Naruto said looking at Gaara with hopeful eyes though you couldn't really tell thanks to the glasses.

Sighing heavily, Gaara glanced at the shorter boy before making up his mind. Instead of using words, he just shrugged his shoulders. Naruto face light up and even though Gaara couldn't see it, he could imagine those bright blue eyes shining like the sun and it made him want to smile. Key word: WANT to...That doesn't mean he did, cause he didn't. He just felt like it.

* * *

-x-x- Lunch -x-x-

* * *

Onyx black eyes under raised thin black eyebrows looked from a tall red head to a short blonde. He gave the red a questioning look that clearly read, "what's this all about?" Gaara simply shrugged his shoulders and motioned for the raven and the blonde to just sit. Not expecting much from Gaara, Sasuke turned his attention to the glasses wearing boy next to him.

Feeling Sasuke's steady gaze on him, Naruto squirmed while refusing to turn his attention away from a hole in the ancient tree they were sitting by. 'He really does look sorta like Itachi' He thought finally giving the raven his full attention. "Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, just transferred here today. You must be Sasuke Hatake." He greeted him giving him a wide grin.

Sasuke lifted his elegant arched eyebrow in a questioning manner. "I am. How do you know?" He questioned suddenly suspicious. 'He'd better not have been sent here by those rapid fan girls. If he was I'm going to kill Gaara.'

"That's easy. I've heard all about 'the Sasuke Hatake' by more than half the female students and seen some pictures I assume they took secretly of you." he said recounting the gossip and exchanges he seen between the female population of their school. "Oh, and that bubble gum haired girl has been calling your name since we arrived." He pointed to said bubble gum haired girl that was currently making her way towards them.

A visible shiver ran through Sasuke as the girls annoying voice finally penetrated his mind. Running his fingers through silky locks, he hesitantly turned around to greet the girl. "Hello Sakura-san. What can I do for you?" He asked refraining from adding the 'now' to that sentence.

Sakura, the bubble gum-haired girl just smiled and invited herself to sit beside the obviously annoyed Sasuke. Attaching herself to his arm like a leech she finally answered his question. "I was going to ask you when your next gig was, but being near you like this was much more tempting." She spoke trying to sound seductive and sexy.

Naruto had not been able to catch his snicker at the girls attempts. Not only did she suck when it came to being sexy-scratch that- CUTE, but she also sucked at using what was suppose to be a women's best asset, seduction. 'If that's all she's got its no wonder she can't reel him in.' The blonde thought stifling another snicker. It was then he noticed the evil look he was receiving from the leech and gulped. 'Well, if seduction doesn't help her get a boyfriend, she can always scare him into it. That chick is real scary.' He thought no longer in the mood to laugh at her.

Gaara looked from the raven, to the leech, to the blonde and was highly amused. He had a feeling Sakura wasn't able to tell Naruto from all the other females that were out for Sasuke. Of course this amused Gaara for a few reasons.

1. Naruto was a male, while Sakura obviously assumed he was a she,

2. It seemed to him Naruto could care less about the pretty boy that had basically the whole school, minus a few select people, 'myself, Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi and a few others', throwing themselves at him,

3. The blonde seemed to be getting some type of sick kick out of Sakura and Sasuke 'let Sasuke know that and he might just try and kill the boy'

And

4. He was always amused when it came to watching Sasuke fight off the giant leech

"Are you okay Gaara? Your lip keeps twitching." Naruto asked him drawing him from his musing. Gaara looked over at the boy, regaining some of his control, and scowled. Naruto only smiled cheekily at the older boy before returning to what he considered a pointless argument with the pink haired girl over fan clubs...Yup, that right...Genius Naruto Uzumaki had been reduced to arguing about FAN CLUBS with your normal, average, everyday smart student...Though, the good news is he and the girl seemed to be getting along... Sorta...

When the bell finally rang for the next period, Naruto bolted from his seat back to the school. He was tired of Sakura sizing him up like he was her competition, Sasuke shooting him suspicious looks and Gaara being of no help at all. 'Lets see. Tomorrow, I'll have classes with both Shikamaru and Neji. After I meet those two personally, it'll be easier to decide which one to pick off first.' He made to his next classes seconds before the bell rang and took his seat. This was going to a very looooong school year.

* * *

And there you have it! SOOOO! Tell me what you think! I really appriciate your reviews!!!

** OH YEAH! And I kinda wanted to have a vote or something... You know! For who I should have Naruto end up with. At first I planned on it being Sasuke, but now I'm into the whole ItaNaru, GaaNaru, etc... So, tell me who you think I should have him end up with..**

** PLEASE! Review and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone!!!! Sorry i haven't updated in a while, but I just haven't had the time as of late. But, here I am with another chapter for you guys! Oh, and I really need more votes! So many people like the SasuNaru pairing, but ItaNaru is real popular too! So please, help me out!! This chap is kinda 'BLAH' so please hang in there for me.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**Love is music, set to your rhythm**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

Chidori Sannin corp. was a huge, well-known company and still growing. It dealt in imports, exports, vehicles, appliances, etc. And biggest of all, music. CS corp. was the home of some of the most famous singers of past and present times.

They were known for getting what they wanted no matter what the cost. Rumors were spread via the internet that the company had even killed other company presidents just to get their businesses. Of course, this rumor was quickly dealt with. This was to be expected under the presidency of one Orochimaru and vice-presidency of one Itachi Uchiha.

Orochimaru Sannin had originally only owned Sannin corp. and was on his way to the top of the food chain in sales. Unfortunately, he could never be #1 because of one larger, more respected company, Chidori inc. No matter what he did or how many deals he offered them, he could neither beat the company nor have a partnership with it. This was all due to a family known then as the Uchiha.

The Uchiha's were a wealthy family. Everyone within their family circle specialized in something or another. Fugaku Uchiha, a father and head of the family, married to Mikoto Uchiha. Fugaku specialized in business matters along with trade. His eldest son, Itachi Uchiha was a prodigy and next in line to take over his business even though he was only fourteen at the time. Mikoto owned her own fashion line. Her clothes always sold out fast and many big time stars praised her work, from Fergie of 'Black eyed peas' to Shania Twain. Not many people really noticed the youngest son. They all just knew him as 'the-boy-that-clung-to-his-mothers-leg'. All in all, the Uchiha's were and WOULD always have been the top of the food chain. Yeah… See that WOULD up there… They WOULD have stayed the top of the food chain had it not been for that night five years ago.

It was right after Itachi had been officially declared the heir to all of Chidori Inc. That night, there was a mass murder of the Uchiha's. The only survivor ended up being Itachi Uchiha and no one else. The media had had a field day with this scandal. Their favorite topic seemed to be whether or not one eighteen year old boy would be able to run such a huge company all his own?

Two years later, Itachi had proved to the world he was more than capable to run his family business. He even went as far as to sign a partnership with Sannin corp. After that, business was booming for both companies. They ended up merging buildings and workers and still remaining #1. Though Orochimaru was seen as the president of the newly formed Chidori Sannin Corporation, anyone working for the building knew that Itachi pulled most the strings. It's been three years since CS corp. was formed. It produces the best, has the best, and crushes anything that stands in the way of it.

As of last week, everyone that lived in the company **(1) **knew who its new target was and they knew that it was hanging on a thin wire of being acquired, if everything goes according to plan, or being crushed.

-x-x- Okay… I'm done with the background tidbit thingy now -x-x-

One very hot and sexy blonde sighed heavily as he made his way inside CS corp. 'School sucks, students suck, teachers suck, homework sucks, stupid hot sexy bishi's that got me into this suck…' He mused feeling slightly better. He made his way up a couple of levels stopping on the floor right beneath Itachi's. "Honey, I'm back!" Naruto called cheerfully.

"If Zabuza-san was here, he'd have your hid for that." Commented a dark haired beauty. Their long dark brown hair swayed slightly as they moved to look at Naruto through chocolate brown eyes.

"I know. That's why I only say it when I know he's not here." The gorgeous blonde assured moving to stand next to Itachi's personal secretary. "Hakuuuuu! My day was awful!"

"Don't be such a baby. It couldn't have been that bad Naruto-kun." Haku said motioning for Naruto to come closer. Which he did. He watched as Naruto knelt down in front of him and placed his head full of golden sunshine in his lap. "Now tell me about."

Naruto sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. However, on the up side, he was feeling slightly better now. He was among people that he didn't have to pretend for and it just made his life so much easier. Plus, ever since he'd known Haku, the older boy had always been there for him. He was like a brother and a mom to Naruto. No matter what Naruto had to complain about Haku was always there to listen. Basically everyone close to him in the building was like family.

"School sucks. I'm learning things I learned three years ago, I look really retarded in those stupid glasses I have to wear cause of 'Tachi and…" Naruto ranted on and on about everything that sucked about his new school (Which was EVERYTHING by the way) and Haku sat patiently, waiting for him to stop. Which would have taken a while had it not been for the bone chilling voice that interrupted him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Of course, every family needs a daddy… Right? **(2)**

"EEEP! Zabuza! I thought today was your day off!" Naruto removed himself from Haku's lap faster than you could say your own name. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"I came to check up on Haku, you little brat." Zabuza said glaring at him. Zabuza had jet-black hair that was always spiked (Naruto always wondered if maybe he used gel to get it that way) and dark menacing brown eyes. His glare never faltered as he moved to stand next to Haku. Said dark haired beauty, stood from his swivel **(I have no idea what those swirly office chairs are called)** and gave Zabuza a passionate kiss.

"Blah!" Naruto said stealing his seat and turning the other way so he wouldn't have to watch them make out. "Get a room. I don't mind seeing Haku make out with a guy, but Zabuza? EWWWWWWW!" He said earning him a knock on the back of the head. "Ow." Was his non-hurt response to Zabuza's familiar antics.

_Bring Bring_

"Answer that."

"Yeah yeah. No need to get all bossy Momochi** (that is Zabuza's last name right?)."**

Naruto knew the only calls that Haku received on line three were calls from Itachi.

"Hello." Naruto answered the phone with a high pitched female voice.

"You have reached the I-Really-Fucking-Hate-Itachi-Uchiha-Right-Now-For-What-He-Did-To-That-Poor-Adorable-Not- To-Mention-Sexy-Kitsune hotline. How may I tell you I hate you right now? English, French or Spanish?"

………

"Naruto?"

"Yes? What can I do for you Uchiha-san?"

………

………

_Click!_

_Beep Beep Beep_

Naruto hung up the phone when he knew Itachi had finally decided to respond. Haku and Zabuza had stopped their previous engagement to listen to Naruto's phone conversation. Both their jaws were currently hanging a few inches off the floor. "Did you just- Did you just hang up on the Uchiha?" Zabuza asked finally returning to his senses. Naruto just flashed them his sexy-sly-fox grin before removing himself for the chair and leaving the two blushing lovers to their devices… And to deal with Itachi.

-x-x- Naruto's room, somewhere in CS building -x-x-

Naurto unlocked the door to his room and threw his jacket onto the floor. He never had company, so it didn't matter if his clothes were scattered all over the place (Which they were). Stretching out his cramped muscles, he made his way to the bathroom and started filling his tub with hot water. After going through a hellish day, he deserved something to help him relax. As the water neared the top of marble bath tub, he stripped his clothing revealing his too feminine shape.

He had the basic body structure of a female, excluding breast. His skin was smooth enough to make any female jealous. Not to mention he'd never had a break out **(3) **a day in his life. His abs had a feminine touch to them, along with his muscular arms, legs, etc. **(okay… I know I suck at describing people… I'M SORRY!!!)**

Getting ready to remove his boxers, he suddenly felt cold, emotionless eyes watching him intently. He turned ever so slowly and smirked when he recognized his visitor. "Long time no see. Came to take a bath with me?" He asked knowing full well what they had actually come for.

"You're mad at Itachi?" The man asked while basically raping Naruto with is eyes.

"Yeah, for now. But it's not like whether I love him or not matters to you."

The man snickered as he moved further into the bathroom. He stripped his clothes and stood next to Naruto, removing the blonde's boxers for him. He righted himself, staring down into alluring blue eyes before he pulled Naruto in for a lust filled lip-lock . "God I've missed you, my little kitsune." He told the smaller boy as he picked him up and lowered them both into the bath.

"I'm sure you did."

* * *

**(1) Cs Corp. houses all employer that can't afford houses yet, don't want houses, or just want to live in the building, like Naruto.**

**(2) In case any one got confused, I'm referring to what I wrote before. About Naruto considering everyone really close to him family. Haku is kinda like a mom, so that would make Zabuza the daddy.**

**(3) Also in case anyone gets confused. What I meant was Naruto has had no pimples, zits, cold sores or anything like that. I just didn't know how to word it.**

**YAYS! **

**All done! **

**So? What'd ya think?**

**I bet you're all wondering who this mysterious man is, right? RIGHT?**

**Well, I'm not telling yet. Next chappie is going to be Naruto's meeting with Neji-kun and Shika-chan! And... SONGS! I borrowed the songs from other bands cause I'm so bad at writing lyrics. **

**Yeah...**

**But that's okay!**

**N-E-Ways! I'm going now, ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi... **

**Sorry about the WAY over due update. It's just lately things in my life have gotten hectic and I kinda, sorta forgot about this story for a short period of time. I'M SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the song lyrics in this story**

* * *

Golden sunlight poured through the uncurtained balcony window, shining down on two young men. The light reflected onto closed bronze eyelids causing them to flutter open. Azure blue eyes opened and looked around the room. His eyes came to rest on the silver haired youth next to him. 'So he didn't go back to Oorochimaru last night. I'm amazed.' Naruto thought sarcastically, yawning and stretching. "Kabuto." He cooed running slender fingers through tangled silver locks. Kabuto groaned and nestled closer to the blonde. "Come on Kabuto. Rise and shine. I'm sure Oorochimaru-sama is already pissed at you." He scolded, now shaking the older male.

Huffing, Kabuto sat up, long silver locks cascading down his back. "If he can wait all night for me, he can wait till I willingly come back." The man said retrieving his glasses from Naruto's night stand.

"Yeah sure. That is, until he finds out 'where' you've been." commented Naruto swinging his feet off the bed. He was just about to stand when he felt pale arms wrap themselves around his waist and pull him back into Kabuto.

"No need to worry. Neither he nor Itachi have found out about us yet, and I assure you, they never will." He assured his kitsune, running his tongue up the side of the younger boys neck. Teeth nipped at the tanned neck before latching on and sucking feverishly.

Tilting his head to the side, Naruto allowed more of his neck to be ravished. "Ah." He cried out when pale fingers began to tease and pinch his nipples. "Ka-ka-Kabuto." He moaned fisting silver hair. As pay back for the hickey he was sure to have later, he ground his ass down onto Kabuto's steadily hardening cock. He smirked when teeth stopped and a barely concealed moan reached his ear. "You should know I don't have time for this." He scolded turning and straddling his lover.

Groaning, blue-gray eyes lifted to glare at the blonde. Of course, the glare would have been more affective if his eyes hadn't been hazed over with lust. "Oh yes. I forgot about the current 'job' Itachi has you working on." He growled feeling his sensual high evaporate. Gently pushing Naruto off him, he stood off the bed and went in search of his clothes. Still, slightly aroused, Naruto watched Kabuto's well rounded ass walk out the door.

'I can see why that damn pedophile likes him so much.' He mused grabbing some random clothes to throw on. He still had half an hour before he had to be at school, but there were some things he needed to check on before he left. Sauntering out of his room, the blonde walked through his apartment and met his secret lover at the door. "Shall we go?" He questioned, smiling, as Kabuto opened the door and follwed him out. They were almost to the elevator when Naruto stopped and faced his companion. "So then Yakushi-san, are you going to tell me the purpose of your visit?" He questioned, his tone turing very serious.

The silver haired man chuckled and turned to face Naruto. "Well, of course Uzumaki-kun. I came to give you this." He told the blonde handing over a disc, "It contains all the information you wanted about Oorochimaru-sama's 'secret plans'." He told him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a very pissed off boss to go pacify." With that, Kabuto Yakushi, right hand man of one Oorochimaru Sannin, head president of Chidori Sannin corp., walked into one of the elevators and disappeared. After his departure, Naruto stared at the disc in his hands.

'Guess I'll give to someone so they can deliver it to Itachi-sama.'

With that thought he made his way to the elevator and stopped at Haku's floor. "Haku!" He called rushing over to embrace the mother like figure. The dark haired boy turned from his computer and smiled at his favorite blonde.

"Naruto-kun. What brings you here? Don't you have school?" He questioned returning the affectionate hug. His chocolate brown eyes narrowed into slits when Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "You DID plan on going to school on time, right?" He pushed.

The blonde laughed nervously. "Of course I did Haku-san. I just needed to drop this off. It needs to go directly to Itachi-sama." He explained handing Haku the disc. Haku gave him a look as he stood. "Alright, alright, I get it! I'm going, I'm going!" He cried turning around. The next thing he knew, he was on his back, on the floor, underneath someone.

"NARUTO!"

Said person winced as their name was screeched in their own ear. "G-Good morning Yamanaka-san." He greeted only to be 'tsk-ed'.

"I've told you a million times all ready Naruto-chan. To you, it's Ino, just Ino." The girl told him. She finally picked herself off of him and smiled, making her powder blue eyes light up.

Flipping her long platinum blonde hair over her shoulder, she helped Naruto get to his feet. Before the other blonde could ask, Ino got right to the point of her visit. "I saw the pictures." Was her simple explanation. 'Shit.' The blonde boy thought preparing himself for what was to come. He watched the girl suck in a deep breathe. 'Here it comes.'

5...

She smiled "lovingly" at her blonde companion.

4...

"Naruto." She started moving closer to the frightened genius.

3...

"You know how much I love you."

2...

"Like a brother, if I do say so myself. So,"

1...

"You should know you can tell me anything, right?"

0...!

"SO WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GOING TO BE GOING UNDERCOVER TO SOME NORMAL HIGH SCHOOL TO GET FOUR OF THE HOTTEST GUYS I'VE EVER SEEN TO TRY AND SIGN WITH OUR COMPANY! HUH?! DID YOU EVEN PLAN ON TELLING ME? ME, YOUR SWEET LITTLE TOP OF THE CHARTS POP IDOL! WELL, DID YOU? HUH?"

"Umm... Ino-san? I think he got it, so you can stop shaking him now. Shake him any more and I think he's gonna pass out." Came Haku's voice of reason. The pop idol stopped shaking Naruto and let him drop to the floor, with a simple 'Ooops.' The dizzy blonde thanked Haku over and over again when he finally got his baring.

"So, explain." Ino demanded, crossing her arms over her chest in a determined manner.

"Later, I promise. Right now I have to go or I'm going to be late." He called over his shoulder as he bolted to the elevator.

-x-x- Business class. -x-x-

Sleepy brown eyes watched as the blond teen gave his information sheets to the teacher. He nudged the long haired blackette next to him and motioned to the smaller boy. "Hey Neji, look. I'm assuming that's this Naruto but we heard about from Sasuke yesterday." He told his friend around a yawn. The other boy finally lifted his head from the lyrics sheet he was working on and glanced at Naruto, just as said blond tripped over his own feet.

"You have got to be kidding Shikamaru. That boy couldn't possible be the one that obtained acknowledgment from Gaara." Neji said in denial. He'd known Gaara for years now and not once had the boy ever bothered with anyone outside the band. Yet here he was, led to believe the red haired boy had actually paid attention to some clumsy blonde. "This has to be some kind of mistake." He added.

"This is good." Whispered the person now seated next to Neji.

Neji's head whipped around and came face to face with said blond. He followed the boys gaze and noticed him reading the unfinished lyrics he'd just written. "Their not finished." He whispered, hoping the boy would leave him be.

'CHORUS:

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Hey Miss Murder can I,

make beauty stay if I,

take my life?

VERSE 1:

With just a look, they shook and heavens bowed before him.

Simply a look, can break, your heart.

The stars that pierce the sky, he left them all behind.

We're left to wonder why, he left us all behind.

CHORUS'

'Oh yeah. That's real good. A little on the raw side, but with the right help, he could be an awesome lyrist. But something about these lyrics seem different from the last ones I heard.' He thought remembering the first time he'd encountered Sharingan at 'Suna'.

-x-x- Flashback (through Naruto's point of view) -x-x-

I slipped on my sunglasses as I pushed open the heavy metal doors to the club 'Suna'. Like usual, I had to glance at the band on stage. After listening to the band I shook my head, they really sucked.. 'Wonder if I missed them again?' I thought pushing my way through the mass of bodies that bumped and ground against each other. 'Seriously, did people really call this dancing? It seemed more like sex with your clothes on to me. What ever happened to the dances that called for real talent, like the tango or the jitterbug? Ugh, whatever.' I made my way to the bar as the DJ or the announcer, I honestly never really cared which it was, named off the next band.

'When did the other band leave?' I asked myself, watching the band 'Sharingan' walk onto stage and grab their instruments. 'So this is the band. Pfft. Seems like your average boy band to me. Sure the guys are hotter than the average 'rocker', but appearance is only half the product, talent is the main seller.' I really didn't get what the big deal was until I heard them play.

" 

'Okay... Scratch that last thought. These guys are better than I first expected. I guess it's true what they say, "don't judge a book by it cover".' I sat down at the bar listening to more of the lyrics when the bartender came over. After asking her some questions, I polished off my martini and made my way back home.

-x-x- End Flashback -x-x-

The blonde mentally shrugged. He didn't care who wrote the lyrics for the band, as long as they were good nothing else mattered. Neji, noticing the lack of attention, finished the new lyrics and closed his notebook. The brunette turned, about to make conversation with the pineapple headed boy, only to discover that once again the lazy genius had fallen asleep. 'Figures.' He thought rolling his opal colored eyes. 'As boring as this class is, I will NOT make conversation with that, for lack of a better word, baka' Neji thought glancing at Naruto out the corner of his eye. 'What?!' His eyes widened at the state of the blonde. Like a certain lazy genius, the blonde was asleep.

-x-x- Scene change: Sasuke's house after school -x-x-

One pale gray eye surveyed the group of boys sprawled out in his messy living room. Gaara currently occupied the beat up, comfortable, tan recliner. Shikamaru was spread out on his living room floor. 'How he managed to find a clean spot on this floor is beyond me.'The man with spiked up silver hair mused. Neji was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to Sasuke, who was sprawled out on the largest couch his father owned. "Having fun?" He question, his lazy voice filling the quiet. All at once, four pairs of eyes looked up at him, just noticing he had arrived. 'I feel so loved.' Kakashi thought looking to see if any of them were going to answer his question. When he received no reply, Kakashi grinned under the surgeons mask he always wore. "Could be boy trouble?" He asked, perversion leaking into his voice. He barely managed to avoid all the incoming objects. "Right, I'll take that as my cue to leave you alone. Besides, it's no fun to tease you if you're all still in the closet." With that, he disappeared somewhere inside his home, preferable some place he could read his precious in peace.

"Must Hatake-san always be so vulgar?" Neji voiced, know everyone else was thinking along the same line. The only reply he was given was three shrugged shoulders in unison. Sighing, Neji was about to return to the comfortable silence that always fell between them when the image of a dorky blonde in glasses flashed through his head. "Oh yes. Shikamaru and myself met that Uzumaki boy today in business class."

This drew the attention of everyone in the room, except Shikamaru, but only because he was too lazy to turn his head and stare at his black haired friend. "Really?" Sasuke asked. He'd been hoping his two older friends would have a run in with the blonde. He wanted to know what they thought about him. "And?" came his impatient question.

"He was..." They both started.

"Odd."

"Entertaining."

Silence reigned for a few minutes before they all silently agreed the new student was most certainly both. Identical smirks settled on their faces, all thinking the same thought. They were all itching to see just what effect this new student, this Naruto Uzumaki, was going to have on their school year.

Though it makes you wonder if they were really prepared for the rollarcoaster of a ride _Naruto_ was going throw them on.

* * *

**There you go! Well what do you think? Please let me know.**

**OH! And as for the voting SasuNaru is currently in the lead, but ItaNaru isn't too far behind. Keep the votes coming!**


	5. Author Note

**Authors Note:**

HI!... Everyone…

Firstly, I'd like to apologize for not updating. The past couple of well… years has been kinda tough on me…

BUT…

I would like to say life is picking up and I plan on continuing this story. I am actually working on the next chapter now. It may take a bit cause of work but I will do my best to have it soon as possible!

For those that have been waiting…

I'M SORRY!


End file.
